This invention relates to a cowling assembly for a vehicle and more particularly to a forward cowling, such as a nose cap assembly or a radome for an aircraft.
Operational equipment such as radar and the like sensory equipment, is commonly forwardly mounted on an aircraft e.g. in the nose of the aircraft.
The equipment is protected from the environment by a nose cap assembly which on most aircraft is constructed predominantly of a material which is transparent to electromagnetic radiation at the operational frequencies of the equipment, such material typically comprising a fibre reinforced, honeycomb construction.
Such materials however do not provide protection against lightning which can puncture the nose-cap and attach on to the equipment, thus causing severe damage.